Forsaken
by Angel Trainee Flonne
Summary: Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. Flonne is having some trouble coping with Laharl's death. Nowadays, she has been spending her time moping about it. How will Etna and a certain Prinny react to this? One-shot.


Forsaken

Author's Note: Based on the bad ending when Laharl sacrifices himself for Flonne. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN DISGAEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (*pant*)

Love. All my life, I thought I understood what the word meant, but now I don't know anymore. I thought that it was the best word in existence. But, now I understand why Laharl hated it so much.

For it was love that took him away from _me._

He sacrificed himself for me in Celestia when I had been punished. It was out of love....

Because he loved me, he's gone. 

It was out of anger toward Master Lamington and love toward me that drove Laharl to kill him....

Mid-Boss appeared after Master Lamington was killed and told Laharl that there was no way for me to be restored. 

And that was when he...he....

__

I've started to despise the word 'love' myself ever since then. Once it was my favorite word, now I hate it more than anything. I understand why Laharl hated it so.....

"Miss Flonne?" 

A voice behind me called, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked behind me, seeing Prinny (He refused to be called anything else, oddly enough). 

The Prinny I was most fond of. I guess I kind of like that he didn't say 'dood' all the time.

And I don't why, but he just seemed so familar. Maybe because his head had something simliar to Laharl's hairstyle.

"Oh, hello, Prinny."

"Is something wrong?" He said with concern, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

I tried to reassure him with a smile, but the smile was so feeble Prinny didn't even look half convinced. 

"You're thinking of Laharl, aren't you?"

I looked a bit shocked. Prinny seemed to be able to read my emotions. It was almost like.....

"You know, Prinny, you are a lot like him, like Laharl."

I said while looking him up and down.

"You look like him...even sound like him."

Prinny went into a sort of panic pose.

"W-what do you mean?"

I giggled, fondly remembering one of Laharl's traits while surveying Prinny. 

"Remember when we training Lilith and her daughter Cyrra? You know, the succubus? You couldn't stand to be near them. Laharl _hated _succubi, or as he says 'women with sexy bodies'."

"Uh...well, it's probably coincidence...." 

I giggled again, but reflected upon the fact that as much Prinny was like Laharl, he was not. 

Prinny noticed the somber expression on my face.

"Flonne. I-I know how much you miss him, that you love him so much that you can't accept the fact that he's dead....but, there's no point in clinging to that belief. He wanted you to be happy, that's why he sacrificed himself for you. He didn't want you to be mourning over his death, every day, every hour!"

I looked up at Prinny. He was right. Laharl wouldn't have given himself up for me if he didn't want me to be happy. But...how would Prinny know all that....?

I decided not to ask. Looking at the Netherworld Calendar in my room, I saw a big red circle around today's box. 

"Prinny....? Is today what I think it is?"

He nodded. "Yup. Today's our payday."

Prinny turned to the door. 

"See ya later, Flonne. Don't mope about Laharl too much today!"

I nodded, and turned back toward the floor as the door closed.

Easy for him to say. He's not the one who lost someone he truly loved.

Laharl was like my life. My inspiration, my passion....ever since he called me by my name, I knew that I felt a sort of attraction to him. When I was discouraged, he was always there to encourage me in his own way. But now he's gone, just when I need him the most. 

There's nothing...nothing worth living for. Laharl was not only my favorite subject to teach love to, but my love. Not only that, but Master Lamington was gone as well. The two people who I cared about most are gone.....

"I hate love...."

I said aloud. 

"It's the reason Laharl is-"

I stopped dead in the sentence. Why am I blaming love for this? I feel it toward someone.

It's not love's fault.

"It's mine....."

It's my fault....my fault...I've been blaming the wrong thing all this time....

"They're dead...because of me...."

I couldn't take it more, thinking about this. I just wanted to cry, cry until I couldn't anymore. 

So that's what I did. Lying down on my bed, I let the almost endless tears cascade from my eyes.

It was all I could do now.

__

Darkness. It was surrounding me, engulfing me; everything was pitch black. I couldn't even see my own two hands in front of me. There was no light, no sound, no nothing, as if all that existed right now was the darkness alone. 

I felt cold, empty, alone.....how I felt every single day, ever since we came back from Celestia. But the pain seemed to be magnified in the darkness, the environment matching those feelings perfectly.

I tried to move, but to no avail. I wanted to get out, so I persisted.

As I continued to struggle, a blinding light came up from behind me. My body began to move, although I was not moving it. 

I was being forced toward the light.

The next thing I knew, I found myself in Celestia, or at least what looked like it. A paradise, full of trees and flowers. 

Ahead of me, standing on a steep hill, was a tall figure with a sort of cape blowing behind it.

I had regained control of my body, so I started to move toward it. When I had gotten closer, the figure turned around toward me, but the bright sunlight made it seem like a shadow.

"Flonne."

-------------! That voice! 

My steady pace broke into an all out sprint.

"Please...let him be who I think he is...."

I had finally made it face to face with him. The sunlight cleared, and I was able to see his face.

"Laharl!"

He still looked the same. Laharl had a blue hue for his hair, contrast to his blood-red eyes. Almost every bit of his clothing was a crimson color, except the gold wristbands he wore.

"Laharl....I thought that you were dead..."

I threw my arms around him, my heart almost beating out of my chest.

He's not dead....Now I can tell him how much I love him...

"But, I am, Flonne."

"Huh?"

My grip around him slipped slightly.

"What do you mean? You can't be dead....You're here...I'm hugging you right now..."

"No, I am dead. And so is the Seraph. So is everyone."

I looked around us. Celestia no longer looked like a paradise. 

It now looked like a desolate plain, broken by a single cross.

Underneath the cross was-

"No! Master Lamington!"

His body was covered in blood. 

I turned back to Laharl, but he no longer looked like himself. He was now a zombie, moving toward me.....

"They're dead..."

"No..."

"They're gone..."

"No...."

"And do you know whose fault is that....?

It's yours....."

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting.

I must have fallen asleep from crying too much.... I thought.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, looking at my surroundings.

"It was dream...only a dream...."

But the dream was no different from reality. I had no one. 

Again, I realized that I was alone.

I felt like crying again, but no tears were coming out of my eyes. Then I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Flonne? Are you alright?"

There was a loud squeak as the door opened. It was Etna, who had been appointed Queen when Laharl had....you know....

"Good morning, Etna."

"'Good morning'? Geez, Flonne, have you even looked at the time? It's nighttime."

I blinked at her, and she moved her head toward the clock on my bedside table.

"Huh?! It's already 10:00?!" I said disbelievingly. Had I really been sleeping for so long?

Etna shook her head, and stared at my tear streaked face.

"You've been crying over the Prince again, haven't you?"

Etna always knew how I was feeling, too. She was like a sister to me. I guess I'm not totally alone...I have Etna and Prinny....

"Yes."

"Ugh. You really got your heart set on him, don'tcha?"

She sighed, grabbed a chair and pulled it to my bed.

"Flonne, the Prince wouldn't have given his life up for you if he didn't want you to be happy. Trust me, I know. You can't keep on like this over him. I know that you don't want to accept it, but he's dead. He's _gone_. There's no way he's coming back. And you can't love him for the rest of your life. As much as the 

Prince doesn't want you to love another, who you love in the future is not his decision ."

This was a lot like what Prinny had said. 

I remained silent.

Etna sighed again, with a look of genuine concern in her eyes.

"I'm telling you this for your own good. I don't want you to go crazy."

Still, I remained silent.

"Flonne...."

Etna put a comforting arm around me. Now I really felt like crying in her arms.

"If you've got any tears left, let them out. I'll get dry-cleaning."

I pushed myself to cry, but barely any tears came out. All I could do was sniffle.

"It's OK, Flonne."

She said in a soothing voice. 

"It's OK...." She was gently rubbing my back.

I felt like a baby, but I just couldn't help it. 

Eventually I was able to get more tears out. I was once again too tired from crying after several hours. Looking at Etna, I saw that her clothes were soaked.

"Er...I'm going to have to pay a lot for this...."

"I'm sorry, Etna."

"Nah, don't be. I suggested it in the first place. Well, at least you got all that off your chest."

She walked out the door, closing it silently behind her.

I know that Etna is there to support me too.....

I fell asleep as soon as I rested my head on my pillow. Again, my energy had been drained from crying.

********************************************

"Wake up, Flonne."

Prinny was standing near my bed, a serious expression was across his face.

"Prinny? What's wrong....." I looked toward the clock on the bedside table.

"......it's only 3:00 in the morning...."

"It....is time....."

"Huh?"

"Follow me."

Confused, I followed Prinny out the door, the only thing I could do right now. 

It must be something important... I thought._ He wouldn't wake me up this early if it wasn't._

While I followed him, I heard voices...it sounded like they were singing.....

Who would be singing at this time of night? Wait......! This is just like the time when the last Prinnies were reborn! 

I looked toward Prinny.

"Prinny.....are you going to be reincarnated?"

Prinny smiled and turned back to me.

"Yes. I was finally able to atone for my sins."

"Then why did you take me with you?"

"I guess I didn't want to leave without you knowing."

We remained silent for the rest of the trip to the Lunar Snowfield.

Eventually, we had arrived, Death was there waiting.

Etna was there too; she had most likely been guided by the other Prinnies.

She turned to me and gave a wry smile. 

"This day had to come eventually. Looks like we'll be getting new Prinnies soon."

The Prinnies turned to leave with Death, but I just couldn't let Prinny leave without saying goodbye.

"Prinny! Wait!"

"Yes, Flonne?"

"I-I just wanted to-"

I actually didn't want to say goodbye just yet. First, I wanted to know a few things.....

"You wanted to-what?"

"I wanted to know....what sin? What sin did you commit?"

Prinny remained silent for a few seconds.

"I took my own life."

"Why would you?"

"I did it....to save the girl I loved."

"--------------!"

I took a few steps toward Prinny. Could he be......?

"I loved her more than anything....she was turned into a-"

He broke off, shook his head and continued.

"-I made sure that the one who did that to her paid...I killed him...but, then I learned that there was no way to bring her back. I couldn't stand to let her die like that. So I gave my life up for her....so she could be happy and live....

"But, because of my death, she has been spending her days crying over it....I can't stand to see her like this...."

Prinny started to back away toward the other Prinnies.

"Wait!" Etna spoke up. "You're just going to leave? You're not even going to comfort her?! If you haven't noticed, she NEEDS you!"

"Don't you dare say that again."

"Eh?"

"I told you...I love her, with everything I have. Of course I would want to comfort her. Of course I would want to hold her and never let go. But....If she knew who I really was, and the fact that I will truly be gone.....her suffering will be worse."

Etna looked ashamed. "I'm sorry...I just thought that if you loved her, you would....."

She trailed off, looking down at the ground.

Prinny chuckled. Then Death motioned for him to get with the rest of the group.

"Heh. Well, I must be going now. Goodbye Flonne. Etna-take of her for me!"

He went back to the Prinnies and Death. Then Death rose into the air, the Prinnies bodies falling as their souls went up with it.

As Prinny's soul was rising, a figure formed. The figure looked like-Laharl!

"Laharl!!!"

I rushed toward him, but he had already risen into the air.

It was already morning when we had returned from the Lunar Snowfield.

I had still been trying to take in the fact that Laharl had been watching me all this time, and that now he was really gone.

My love is gone....He's gone forever now....

Laharl had wanted me to be happy, but now I feel worse.

There is no way to bring him back now......

I wish that I could just end my life now, but he wouldn't want that.

For the love of him, I keep living.

Laharl's sacrifice is the only reason I don't just kill myself now.

He wouldn't want me to die that way.

And maybe, just maybe....the legends of reincarnation are true, and he will come back to me soon.......

~END~

So, how'd you like it? I might write a sequel for this, but you have to review!

Flonne: Yes! Please don't leave me like this!

Laharl: And don't you want to see me human again?

Etna: And don't you want to see those two marri--(*Laharl and Flonne give Etna a death glare*)--I mean, uh, 

confessing their lo--(*another death glare*)--I mean.... oh, forget it. Please review. 

(*starts running from both Laharl and Flonne*)


End file.
